


Broken Links

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Familial Bonds, Lost Love, Multi, Social Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it was in the fiery belly of blood and fear that their link was forged and nothing would break it. Not even death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Links

Joe ached at the loss; Crane was a broken man. Yet Jenny rowed the river of Denial as if her life, her very essence, depended on it. How could her sister be gone? In all of her years of life, it felt as if Abbie was only present for a fraction of them. How could she leave her again when they had, in a way, just found each other again?

Joe tried to help her – at least he thought he tried. He’d lost a sister too. Abbie _was_ family. She was the closest thing to a sibling he’d ever experienced. He reached out to lend a shoulder for Jenny to cry on but only proved to be a nuisance, repeatedly asking her if it was worth the effort to search for a lost soul. After all, once you’ve gone to the underworld, there’s no coming back, right? How could he think he was being helpful when all he was doing was abandoning Abbie?

Crane was less than useless. He lay prone in Abbie’s bed, clutching her sheets and pillows to his face and inhaling her scent. He keened softly and curled in on himself, refusing any offer of support or help. Jenny wasn’t sure that he would survive the loss of the woman he loved most, especially given that as deeply as his love ran, he’d never had the courage to utter the words aloud to the only person who needed to hear them.

That left Jenny alone; alone to search for clues and answers; alone in finding the woman who made up the glue that held their fragile worlds together. She understood Joe’s lack of belief and she understood Crane’s sorrow and his inability to cope but she refused to waiver. Jenny wouldn’t back down and she would not surrender. She couldn’t.

Hearts and duty united Abbie and Crane. Endearments, complicated pasts and honor connected Joe to Abbie. Sisterhood may have bound Abbie to Jenny, but it was in the fiery belly of blood and fear that their link was forged and nothing would break it. Not even death.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein.


End file.
